Souls Of The Cursed Ones
by MoonlitInuko
Summary: Eyes Rutherford tries to understand his life as one of the Blade Children as his life starts to slip away


I came up with this fic after watching far to many episodes of Spiral and reading too many fics with empty rooms with dripping noises, curses, and broken mirrors. Every thing in this fic chapter is made up since I don't know the ending of Spiral and I pretty much only know up to the anime since I can't read Japanese that well, I only flip through the manga. I however _DO_ know what the fate of the blade children are, won't tell though... _yet_, hahahaha! This is the first fic I ever dared to post so please be nice, will accept corrections and minor flames though.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may want to, I will never own Spiral.

* * *

**_Souls of the cursed ones_**

* * *

Drip…….

Drip…….

A teenaged boy slowly dragged his feet across a puddle of liquid and clutched his arm. The red stream of blood flowing on his arm drips and slowly adds itself to the dark red puddle.

'_Why?'…_

He dragged along, weakening with every painful step, and finally, his feet let go of their grasp on the floor. He fell, into a sea of his own blood.

'This wasn't supposed to happen' 

Blood stained his silvery hair red as hazy images from hours before filled the boys mind.

_A showdown between a hazel haired boy and a brunette haired boy, a scream, a knife, a detonator, an explosion, a yell, a blinding flash of light, and a gun_

The boy was in excruciating pain, but forced himself to look around the dismal abandoned room. seven scattered figures lay motionless among the wasted, bloody room. The boy looked towards a petite girl with gray hair.

'_You shouldn't have come here, you should have stayed away…'_

He shifted his focus as best as he could and weakly glared at the hazel haired boy, who lay with a fixed smirk on his face that won't ever leave his face till the day his body turns to ashes.

'Did you mean to kill yourself? Was this planned all along?…' 

The silver haired stared for a moment, letting the blood on his forehead dribble down the side of his face and into the puddle.

'_You chose the wrong path in the end, my brother…_(1)_'_

His vision started to become clouded, he closed his eyes and re-opened them to focus them, turned his head slowly towards the brunette boy and let out a breath that he felt like he had been holding forever.

'_You had the potential to save us yes, but I suppose it just wasn't meant to be…'_

The boy shifted his focus towards a cracked, smudged mirror in the corner of the room and looked at himself as best he could. He gave a pained smirk. The reflection smirked back. He was just like the reflection in the mirror. Broken. You would probably never tell that this was the 17-year-old pianist thousands knew him as. Patches of his once completely silver hair were stained red, his face was smudged from ashes. His clothes were ragged and torn and soaked with blood, his arms, legs, waist, and face were wounded and bleeding.

'_This is our fate…_(2)_'_

He slowly lifted his arm and shifted his hands to feel the empty space in his ribs and he smiled slightly as he began to feel light-headed and his vision became hazy again. He looked at the wilted iris that lay on the floor of the room and unshed tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He no longer fought his destiny, He finally understood.

'_We are beyond hope, we, for as long as our souls wander the earth, will never be saved…'_

He whispered one last sentence before he closed his eyes. And Eyes Rutherford died, as his final sentence echoed through the room

_'We the Blade children shall remain cursed, forever…'_

And a single tear from the corner of his eye slid down his face and dripped down into the puddle where his motionless body lay.

Drip……

It was the only tear he had ever shed.

* * *

(1) - Just to letyou fans know, Eyes and Kanone are close because they're brothers! Yep, read it myself. My knowledge in Japanese is limited, but I know the kanji for "brother" when I see it. I can't remember which volume, but in the manga, Eyes and Kanone were talking on the phone and Eyes ended the conversation with "brother". Sorry Eyes/Kanone fans! You can still dream though!

(2) - No, this is not the _true_ fate of the Blade Children, all I'm trying to implicate is that their fate is to basically die, weather their true fate comes true or not.

Okay, What do ya think? Junk? Good? Review please! Tell me what you think! I don't know weather or not I should continue this or not, but if I do continue, it has a good chance of becoming a crossover cause I really like crossovers, and I'm already thinking of one now.


End file.
